Keep Telling Yourself That
by nottonyharrison
Summary: A selection of short stories and vignettes from tumblr prompts. Submit yours on my tumblr @nottonyharrison
1. Prompt 1

_cherylblossom-deadeye asked:_

_Rio being jealous of someone he sees Beth with and showing it in a way that's totally Rio_

This is supposed to have [period] at the end of the title but ffn won't let me so I just had to emphasize it differently which is disappointing

...

'So you fucking the insurance guy now?"

Beth turns, and jabs the trowel into the ground where she had been weeding around the petunias. "_Excuse me?"_

His cheek puffs out as he runs his tongue over his back teeth, and he frowns. "I said… are you fucking the insurance guy now."

He's standing a few yards away, looking down on her as she sits back on the dry grass and runs a gloved hand over her forehead.

"What insurance guy?_"_

He shoves his hands in his pockets and raises an eyebrow. "The cute one with the blond hair and the muscles."

She thinks for a moment, and decides she's angry. "Are you _stalking_ me?" Rio purses his lips and she can see his hands balling against his thighs. "Because, you know, I thought we were past the whole creepy watching me in the middle of the night bullshit."

She turns back to the flower bed and starts jabbing at the oxalis that's taking over the flowers. It's been a dry summer, the grass is rough on her knees and she regrets not bringing a pad to kneel on.

"Oh, mama that's not stalking, that's protecting my investment."

"Yeah, well you keep telling yourself that."

She hears the rustle of clothing, and figures he's sat down next to her, but she doesn't look over. The petunias are wilting and there are deadheads. it's almost time to pull them out and cover the beds with mulch.

For the next minute or so here's no sound other than the traffic going past, and the trowel digging in to the ground. _Tsch, tsch, scrape, tsch, tsch._

And then there's a hand on her neck, soft palms skimming over her skin, running over her shoulder until his fingers slide under her tank top and beneath her bra strap.

"His name is Dylan, and yes he is cute isn't he?"

His whole arm tenses. "You enjoyin' yourself? He give you what you need?"

She rolls her shoulders and lays down the garden tool before shrugging his hand off and turning to him. "Yeah… yeah he did."

His lips are set in a hard line, and he's moving to stand up again. She grabs his shirt and leans in until her mouth is millimeters away from his ear. "I mean… the way he handed me that old photo of our grandmother just really turned me on, you know?"


	2. Prompt 2

anonymous asked:

I need a massage that turns sexy... preferably when they're not in an established relationship so they are like not expecting it. Does that make sense ?! Help. ❤️

...

She's dreaming.

His hands are running down her back, and she's digging her chin hard into the sofa cushions.

She's dreaming.

His fingers are digging into her hips, And she's dreaming.

She can feel his nails scraping over her skin as he flips his hands over and runs them up either side of her spine.

And suddenly she's awake.

…

The day had been long, and she's sending the last of the sales force home when he walks in, all swagger and long legs. She rolls her eyes and turns her eyes back to the sales data on her screen.

"You'll get your money, now fuck off." She can tell that he's stopped in the doorway, and swears she can feel his eyes drilling into her creased forehead. She squints at the spreadsheet on the screen and huffs, pulling her glasses off and dropping them on the desk before rubbing at her temples and closing her eyes.

"I'm serious, please just get the hell out of my office I can't with you right now."

"Someone's developing an attitude."

She opens her eyes and glares at him. "Oh yeah, you know me so well."

He pushes off the door frame and walks over to the desk, skimming the surface before walking behind her and running a hand up her neck and into her hair.

She freezes.

She's dreaming.

Except she's awake and his palm is hot against her scalp yet somehow she can feel a shiver fun up her spine.

His hand twists in her hair, and she can't help but lean into it.

"I'm not here for the cash, I know you're good for it." His voice always does it for her, going straight to a place she hates to admit, and she shifts in her chair.

"You're not exactly the social visit type.'

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that?"

"I don't know, personal experience?" She turns around and the way her hair pulls makes her wince. Her narrowed eyes meet his, wide with false innocence. "You always have an agenda."

"Oh yeah, what's my agenda?" He's let go of her hair now, trailing his fingers down her neck and gripping her chin.

"I don't know."

And then he's turning her head back around and running his palms down her neck until they're on her shoulders and his thumbs are digging in to her skin, moving in slow circles until her head drips and she lets out a long breath.

She's dreaming.

…

She's awake. She's painfully awake.

…

Dean used to give her massages, when she was pregnant with Kenny. That was thirteen years ago now, and she hasn't had one that wasn't paid for since.

This is different than anything Dean ever gave, it's not obligatory rub of the hands over swollen ankles, or a halfhearted back rub while she's cooking dinner at eight and a half months along barely able to reach the faucet over her swollen belly.

It's not the clinical choreography of the day spa.

This is burning warm skin, over tense muscle.

It's a dream, like the half remembered fevered encounter in the bathroom a few weeks ago. It's not happening because it's not supposed to happen.

It's not supposed to happen because she's a good girl. She cooks and cleans and keeps her family together. She only does anything illegal because it's for her kids.

He makes her feel ways that are illegal, against her moral code and against her carefully structured image. He's bad for her. She knows he'll probably kill her one day when she's even more of a liability than she is now but then he's turning her chair around and letting his hands trail down her front until they're resting on her hips and she doesn't care any more.

She doesn't care any more because his hands are unbuttoning her pants, and she's lifting her hips so he can pull them off and suddenly all thoughts of money and family and _wrong_ are gone, and all she can think is _ohhhhh._


	3. Prompt 3

deadlyladynightshade asked:

Rio and Beth have an ugly fight where lots of stuff is said that may or may not be hurtful on both sides. Beth storms home and refuses to answer his texts or calls and he is forced to hunt her down a few days later. Beth, shaking with emotion: "I had one man keep me in the dark about things for YEARS, I will not go down this path again with you." Also: They still have not defined the relationship

...

_Swish… swish… swish.._

The wipers and the passing traffic are the only sound in the car for ten minutes, until it pulls into the driveway and Beth shoves the door open and gets out, slamming the door.

Then the only sound is his loud exclamation of _fuck_ as he watches her storm to the front door and slam that too.

A light goes on upstairs.

He sits for a few moments and then drives off.

…

She's driving down the freeway when it happens. First the dashboard goes dark, and then the headlamps go as well, so she pulls of onto the hard shoulder and pops the hood. She figures it's just a fuse, but after five minutes of holding her phone with one hand and digging around behind the dash it starts to rain, and she gets back into the car.

She doesn't call Dean, not wanting to disturb the kids so late at night. So she calls Ruby, and then Annie, but neither pick up.

She's trying Ruby for the third time when a black Maserati pulls up behind her and someone steps out. It's a man. She can't tell if anyone else is in the car as the headlights are blinding her to the interior, so she locks the doors and hunkers down with the key in the ignition.

The figure in the mirror is a shadow against the LEDs, and her heart jumps as he puts his hand into his jacket pocket.

She lets out a long breath as she sees his illuminated face, and flicks the door lock. He walks around the front of the car and gets in the passenger side.

"Need a ride?"

"I forgot to renew my triple A." He smiles and leans back against the headrest. She looks at him out of the corner of her eye and lets her phone drop into her lap. "Yeah, okay I need a ride."

"I'll call a tow, get it dropped off at the dealership."

'Alright."

He leans over her and she shivers as his arm brushes hers. "Get out, I'll take you home."

"Yeah… Yeah okay."

It's not until they're sitting in his car, all leather interior and soft blue lighting, that she stops and thinks for a moment.

"Wait… are you following me?"

He pulls out into traffic and doesn't say anything. The cars go past like nothing has happened, and he makes a call to someone and asks them to move the van. "Yeah, yeah the gps I just sent you… I don't know check your fucking google maps."

"Are you _tracking _me?"

His hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter and he presses his lips together. "Ain't no thing, ma. Just chill ok?"

"_Chill?_ You're watching everywhere I go on your goddamn phone and you want me to _chill?"_

They down off at the exit and he doesn't say anything for a few minutes. She can see his jaw twitching and his index finger is tapping against the wheel.

"Look, here's the thing…" He glances at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the road. "We're getting along right now, okay, but just 'cos we're in some kind of truce right now doesn't mean I trust you."

"you don't trust me." It's not a question.

"Remember that time you got me arrested? 'Cos I do."

"_You…_ don't trust _me." _She starts clawing at the door but it won't open.

"What the fuck are you doing? The car's moving."

She puts her hands on her thighs and digs her fingers in. 'Pull over."

"No."

"_Pull over."_

He slows down and pulls into a parking space outside of a strip mall. There's only one traffic light working on the block, and she thinks twice about getting out of the car.

"What thinks you have the _right_–"

"I don't know, Elizabeth." His voice is loud in the small space, and he turns to her his back rigid and eyes burning. "I don't know, what do you think gives me the right? That time you stole from me, or the time you lied about getting rid of you r little problem, or maybe that time you - and I've said this once already - _got me arrested_… because trust me I am still dealing with the fallout from that shit."

So she gets out of the car and he does the same. She's looking over the roof, arms gesturing as she shouts. "I didn't deliberately steal from _you_, and everything else you're all pissy about is a direct result of _your _activities, _not _mine. Take a fucking look at yourself and learn what a goddamn consequence is."

His eyes go icy and she shivers as he starts walking around the bonnet.

"Get in the car."

"No thanks, I'll call an Uber." He's getting closer.

"Get in the car."

He's standing right in front of her now, close enough to touch but so far away. She shakes her head.

So he grabs her shoulder and pushes her in, and they don't talk after that.

…

It's weeks before she sees him again, and when she does he's in her space and she doesn't like it.

it's eleven o'clock on a Sunday morning, and she's sleeping in. there's a knock on the french doors that lead to the yard. She huffs and sets her book down on the covers. She can see the outline of a figure behind the sheers and decides to ignore him. A minute or so later her phone pings.

_Can you please. Open the door._

She sighs and gets out of bed, puts on her slippers, and grabs her robe. She doesn't open the door, just pushes back the curtain.

He's holding two cups. "Your coffee's going cold and it's freezing out here."

"You dug your hole, go lie in it." She lets the curtain drop.

There's a small thud, and she can see his outline sliding down the door, back leaning on the glass. She mirrors his position on the other side and sits down on the floor.

"I didn't do it to hurt you." His voice is a little muffled. "I just… what I do means I gotta keep on top of things, okay? And we both know you're a bit of a liability."

She bristles, but can feel resolve slipping.

"I know what you're doing right now, you're getting all incredulous and pissy but don't pretend I'm not right."

She picks at her fingernails and bites her lip.

"You were right." There's a pause and she can hear him taking a sip of his drink. "None of this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't who I am, but you're the one who left your pearls on my doorknob so don't pretend you don't have a part to play in this too."

He's silent for a minute or so.

"Look, there's something going on here. I know it and you know it, and who knows what the fuck it is because it's insane but I miss you. Jesus, Elizabeth I _want _you and it's driving me nuts."

She sucks in an uneven breath, and her stomach drops.

"Tell me I'm lyin'." His voice is husky and a bit quiet, and she hears a rustling and the shadow from the other side moves until she can see the light casting it across the bedroom floor.

She gets up and opens the door. He's half way down the stairs but turns around when he hears the click of the latch. She's shaking, and her voice cracks as she speaks. "I had one man keep me in the dark about things for YEARS, I will not go down this path again with you."

"You sayin' you wanna be partners?"

Beth pushes the door open wide and steps aside. "I'm willing to give it a try."

_End._


	4. Prompt 4

sspoiler asked:

For your fanfic: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] • Buddy (the Bolands dog) being an unofficial cupid for Beth and Rio • Beth is addicted to Rio neck Eagle tattoo • A Bonnie and Clyde au

...

Buddy is outside when she gets home, tired and a little sweaty from the hot day. The door is open and she rolls her eyes at Dean's carelessness, calling the dog in as she walks up the steps.

He bounds inside and heads straight to the kitchen.

"Hey, did you feed buddy? He was eating grass ag–"

Dean's not the one standing in the kitchen. It's Rio, and he's feeding Buddy a piece of bacon.

"Oh hey, baby. What do you think, breakfast for dinner? I'm making waffles."

Beth is frozen, eyes fixated on Rio's profile as he bends down and lets buddy lick his tattoo. She balls her hands into fists and digs her nails into her palms, and focuses on keeping her voice even. "What are you doing here?"

He looks over, his eyes heavy lidded as he rubs the dog's sides. "What, you don't feel like waffles?"

And she knows… she knows she fell asleep parked in the driveway. She knows it's a dream so she just goes with it, smiles, and decides to go wherever her subconscious takes her

"Where are the kids?"

She would swear she sees a moment of hesitation, but if it was there it's gone before she can think too hard about it, and suddenly his smile is blinding. Like that moment in the car when he told her to tell Agent Turner they were fucking, and she feels a shiver run down her spine.

"Your husband took them out for Mickey Dees. I told him we had business to discuss.'

She takes a few steps closer and raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

'Yeah." Buddy pads behind him as he walks towards her. "I told him to take them mini golfing afterwards, you know keep them occupied until we're done with the details."

Buddy woofs and wags his tail.

Beth lifts her hand and trails her finger down his neck, tracing the eagle which is still slightly damp.

"I hope one of those details is cleaning the dog slobber off your neck."

It's like something changes in him, and the slightly calculating look is gone, and his eyes go dark. "You wanna help me with that?"

"You know what? I'm all sweaty I'm going to take a shower before those waffles."

…

If it weren't a dream, the way he undresses her in the mirror would make her self conscious. He's standing behind her, hands slowly unbuttoning her shirt, lips on her neck, and she's hot and sweaty in a completely different way.

And it's when he moves his mouth to her ear and tells her he's been thinking about fucking her again for weeks that she gives in and turns her head until they're kissing. She's kissing him like she's been wanting to for months, open mouthed, a bit messy, hot.

And the noise he makes when he kisses her back is like nothing she's ever heard before, low and gravelly. Something she never in a million years thought would be something that sets her off. But it does, it sets her off to the point of turning and tugging hard on his shirt buttons, tearing her hands through them until she's smoothing them over his pecs, and running them up his neck until she can tug him down harder into her mouth.

She can feel her lips bruising, but she doesn't care. She just lets him unbutton her jeans roughly and shove them to the ground as he bites down hard on her lip and abruptly pulls his head away.

She's briefly disappointed... just for a moment. He sets himself to tugging his own jeans down and removing her bra. When what's left of their clothes are added to the pile on the floor he stands up straight and looms over her for a moment. her eyes trail down his face to his neck, and slides her hand up his chest and wraps it around his neck, squeezing just a tiny bit.

He gulps, and she can feel his adams apple bob against her palm. "Get in the shower." His voice is rough and she can feel it like gravel.

…

There are moments while his mouth and body are hard against hers, where she wonders briefly if maybe it's not a dream, that the way he hums against her as he eats her out is just a little bit too real. The feeling deep inside her as he pushes her breasts hard into the tile in the shower is just a tiny bit too real, and she's gasping and making a noise that she's never made before as she tries to breathe.

The look in his eyes as she takes a washcloth to his neck before running her own tongue up the side of the eagle That's definitely too real. The way his head tips back as she chokes him just a tiny bit and pushes his head back into the spray of the water, and he grunts in this deeply satisfying way is vividly real.

The softness he runs the towel over her body, and tugs at her earlobe with his teeth as he dries the soft skin under her breasts.

She can hear Buddy scratching at the door as she drifts off, and briefly considers letting him out.

But it's a dream, right?

And when she startles awake an hour later, screams of the kids echoing down the hallway, and the feeling of a naked body pressfed hard into her back, she wonders how she could be so stupid.


	5. Prompt 5

anonymous asked:

you may not be taking prompts anymore but hey ho lol. 'Someone holds a gun up at Beth while she and Rio are at a drop, and Rio is less than pleased, and his worry for her life shocks him.'

...

Moments after the gun was digging into her cheek, all she can think about is the cold metal of the barrel, and the sick sound of bone breaking. Everything goes silent after that, and then there's nothing but two sets of harsh breath against the quiet hum of the traffic coming from the freeway.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" His jaw flexes and she can see him grinding his teeth as he look down at her, but his eyes are soft and his expression is tinged with something she can't put her finger on

She's shaking, the adrenaline crash has hit and she's struggling to stay stoic. "Yeah, well someone has to do your goddamn job for you," she says, holding his gaze and jabbing at his chest to hid her fragility.

He grabs her wrist and pushes it back down to her side. As he runs the other hand up her neck and into her hair, she shivers and scolds herself internally for being so weak.

"You think you can play this game? That you're a bad bitch who's going to run this turf?" His face is so close to hers she can feel his breath against her cheek. His lip is curled in a sneer. "It ain't that simple, sweetheart. You gotta know how to play the game."

"You worried about me?" She turns her head away from him, but his hand stays still and she feels her hair tug at the follicles. It hurts, and she bites her lip, surprised at the shot of lightning that runs down her back.

She hears his lips rub together. "Yeah so what if I am?" His voice is low and rough.

"So you're the only person allowed to hold me at gunpoint now? Is this a monopoly that you have on me?" She raises her hands to her head and pulls his fingers out of her hair. "Yeah I'm not cool with that."

He runs a finger down her cheek and tilts her face until his eyes are on hers and she squirms, uncomfortable under the heated gaze.

"I don't trust you."

She snorts. "Yeah, well that's pretty obvious."

His thumb is rubbing against her cheek now, and she desperately wants to lean into his hand. She doesn't need to think about it too hard because the next thing she knows his lips are on hers, and she's drowning.

She's tumbling over rapids, his lips and teeth mashing hard into hers, and then he's latching on to her lower lip and she's gone. Her hands are around his neck, pulling him hard down towards her, and he's pressing her back into the car door until she can feel his cock hard against her hip.

He pulls away for a moment, hands bracketing her cheeks and forces her to look at him.

"Don't ever… _ever_ do that again, okay?"


	6. Prompt 6

Prompt: Fuck you kiss  
Set post season 3 ep 10

...

Chapter Text

"Hey."

Beth freezes for a moment in recognition, before slowly looking up at the figure standing over her. The low winter sun peeks out around his silhouette and she squints. "Hi."

His hands are in his pockets, shoulders hunched. His beanie is pulled low over his forehead, and his ears are tucked in. It's a cold day.

Beth glances across the park. The kids are playing on the monkey bars with no mind to the freezing metal under their palms, screaming and shouting at each other like any other day. It's not busy, there's only two other children in the playground.

"I didn't see Marcus here."

"Yeah, I ain't here for him." He pulls his hands out of his pockets and slides them down his thighs as he sits and turns to face her. He doesn't say anything for a while, just licks his lip and bites down on one side until he's she can see his incisor tugging on the corner of his mouth. Eventually he lets it go and juts out his jaw. "You put a hit out on me?"

Time freezes, and all she hears is the loud BRRRRP of an exhaust from the road. His face is out of focus, and for a moment it's like her heart has stopped until suddenly its beating again and this time out of her chest.

"Yes.' She doesn't know what makes her say it.

He presses his lips together and squeezes his eyes closed. Neither of them speak. Eventually his eyelids flutter open, and he turns back to the play area.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I… uh…" She lets out a long breath as subtly as she can and tries to slowly ease her hand into her pocket, where her phone is tucked, silent and dark. It's only a second before he's leaning over her, hand tight around her wrist and gaze boring in to hers.

"What are you going to do about it, Elizabeth."

Her mind whirs, and she tries to tug her hand away. He tightens his grip and purses his lips. "I cancelled it, okay?"

"Oh yeah?" He licks his lips. "Then why is there a fucking middle aged hitman following me to soccer practice?"

Beth opens and closes her mouth a few times before gasping out "I swear, I cancelled it. I paid him forty-two grand and told him I missed my opportunity."

"Forty-two grand?"

Beth rolls her eyes and huffs. She can feel his breath puffing against her cheek, and shivers. "Yeah, well there were… incidentals."

"What, the guy want you to pay for his spray-tan?"

She starts, and raises her eyebrows. "How did you know?"

Rio cocks his head and twists his lips into a predatory smile. "You think I don't notice someone new at the club? Think I ain't clockin' everyone who walks through the door of that locker room?"

She stutters a few words, and tries to get free of his grip again.

"You know what I think?" His thumb is rubbing circles on her wrist, and Beth's breath stutters. "I think you're still pissed I didn't fuck you that day in the loft… I mean you tellin' yourself that it's because of all the shit that's been goin' on but deep down, you just can't stand not bein' wanted."

"What? Pff…fff… That's ridiculous." She cringes internally at the waver in her voice. Her whole body is tingling, and she curses the goosebumps breaking out. He dips his head and bites his lip again.

"Now you wanna tell me what's really goin' on with that old-ass John Wick?"

Beth gulps. "Tuesday," she whispers.

"i'm sorry, what was that?"

"Tuesday." This time her voice is strong and clear, almost too loud in her own head. "Ten a.m. after the tennis match with your lawyer."

He nods. "Thank you." His eyes are narrowed, and he sucks in a breath before steeling his expression.

"I–"

"Shut up."

"No, you don't u–"

She doesn't really register what's happening until his hand is tangled in her hair, and his teeth are tugging on her lower lip, and suddenly her brain tells her he's kissing me. And he is, it's hard and angry and she's gasping into his mouth. Somewhere in the background she hears Jane calling for her attention, but his tongue flicks against hers, and she can't help it, she presses back until her lips feel bruised and the blood is rushing in her ears.

And then it's over, and he's walking away with a final glance.

"G'bye, Elizabeth."

She sags back against the bench and presses her fingers to her lips.

Fuck.


	7. Prompt 7

Prompt: Careless Kiss  
I really struggled with this one because i'm not one for established relationship so this is set during 2.04 that's right you made me go against my 'they didn't kiss or talk nope not even once' for this and OMG now I AM LIVING FOR IT. But then also this is weird. And basically just softcore porn.

...

Chapter Text

She's never felt like burning in her life. Her skin is humming with heat, clammy and feverish, and all she can think about is the way his chest is pressed hard to her back as he presses his fingers to her in a place she hasn't thought about in months.

She can feel his dick pressing in to her butt, hard and moving like he's trying to work it out of his pants. She lets out a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper, and is immediately embarrassed, but he doesn't seem to mind because all of a sudden his body is no longer warming her back and she's sitting on the tiny counter to the side of the basin and his face is between her legs and then oh.

So it goes like that, her trembling and sweating under her polka dot dress, him going to fucking town on her like she can't ever remember experiencing, and then when she's staring up at the dim fluorescent light that she knows must be ridiculously unflattering, she freezes. Because his lips are pressing against the inside of her thigh in what could almost be a tender kiss, and it's like she doesn't know what to think.

Everything stills for a moment. He slides up her body and slips his hands into her hair, tugging just a tiny bit too hard, and their eyes lock. He winces and bites his lip.

"Sorry… that was a bit weird, huh?"

Her answer is shaky and hoarse. "No, no it's… it's okay."

"You good?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Okay because I kinda really wanna fuck you right now you have no idea."

And all she can do is nod and tug at his belt, fumbling with the buckle, and unzipping so quickly he lets out a grunt.

And if his lips trail over her throat, his teeth tug on her ear, and he leaves a mark on her shoulder when he comes, she tells herself it doesn't count.


	8. Prompt 8

at first i was unsure' kiss turning into 'i want more' kiss  
This is set immediately after 1x03 because I am OBSESSED with that episode and the ending ok?

Chapter Text

Beth knows she wasn't mistaken as soon as their eyes connect over the kitchen island. He asks her about traditions, somehow she manages to respond with banter. His gaze doesn't leave hers until she waves the bottle in his direction, and he shakes his head in a silent no.

The rest of the conversation is much the same. He asks her a question tinged in mockery of her ignorance, she responds with something sharp and pithy, and eventually she's standing on the other side of the counter, shaking his hand and agreeing to god knows what.

And then just when she thinks it's over, and she starts to pull her hand away from his, he leans his head to the side and runs his tongue over his lower lip. "You sure that's all you want?"

She lets out a shaky breath and a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah, of course."

He squeezes her hand tighter and moves half a step closer. "You sure you're sure?"

A flash of heat runs down her body. Her cheeks are on fire and she's praying her foundation is thick enough to mask the blush. "Yeah I'm… of… yeah." She tries to pull her hand away again, but he doesn't let go and instead pulls her toward him until her breasts are pressing gently against his chest. Her heart is hammering. "Did you… I mean did you want something else?" Beth raises her eyebrows in the most innocent expression she can muster.

"I ain't playin'."

"I don't even…" She huffs and rolls her eyes. "Kno–ow..?" Her voice raises in a squeak at the end and she cringes.

"I'm askin' permission here, Elizabeth." And god if those cheekbones and that mouth and the way his eyes are so intense and the hot flush running through her body goes straight between her legs.

"My kids are upstairs," she replies in panic, pressing her thighs together and willing herself to stop thinking what she's thinking.

'I don't care."

And the next thirty seconds of silence aren't uncomfortable, or tense, or weird, they're just loaded. Until she runs her free hand up his arm, around his neck, and tugs him down until his mouth is tentatively touching hers, open just enough to latch on to her upper lip. Their noses bump, and their hands are still trapped between their bodies, but he leans in until it's like something breaks, and his mouth is open, teeth clacking and tongue dipping just a bit further in than she normally likes but this time she doesn't mind because wow.

And then it's like his bravado isn't as natural as it seems, and when he pushes her away his breath is ragged, his pupils are dilated to the point where she can't see what color they are any more.

He runs a thumb across his lip and looks away.

Her veins are throbbing and she can feel her hands trembling against her thighs. "Look–"

"You know I'm a bad guy, right?" He's looking at her again, and she sucks in a breath. "I mean, you get that?"

She lets the breath out slowly and when she speaks it's low and deliberate. "I don't care."


	9. Prompt 9

Beth hates 2am. It's cold and unreasonably dark, and the street light nearest the bedroom window always seems to go out for half an hour. The silence is unsettling - the kids are at their quietest - but there always seems to be one car that blasts down the street at a dangerous speed, exhaust letting out a loud noise that jerks her awake.

This night though, its not the car that wakes her, it's the body sliding in to the other side of the bed, and she jerks.

"Dean, what the fuck."

A hand runs down her side. "Sssh, just go back to sleep."

She stiffens at the low, raspy voice. He wraps his arm around her waist, resting his wrist between her breasts and pressing his back softly against hers. "This is not normal."

He's tucks his face into her neck, the cold tip of his nose rubbing against her shoulder and his reply is muffled. "Yeah well you ain't normal, I ain't normal, we ain't normal sweetheart what you gonna do about it?"

His lips brush her skin and she shivers. "I don't know if you remember but you and I are not exactly in a good place right now."

He's silent as he presses soft kisses over her shoulder and up her neck towards her ear, and she bites back a moan when he tugs on her earlobe with his teeth. "You don't gotta worry about the feds, I promise."

"Oh, what did you bribe one of them… wait did you kill one?"

The kisses are travelling back down her shoulder, and his hips press harder into her ass. She can't help but wiggle, and he lets out a low moan. "You don't gotta worry about it, I promise."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Just trust me, I promise." He rests his head back behind hers. "Now go back to sleep, you look like you need it."

And she doesn't know if it's the promise, or his warm body, or the gentle touch of his lips on her neck, or just the exhaustion, but she does sleep. And when she wakes to Jane's scream and Kenny thundering down the steps, he's still there.


End file.
